Personification
by Iapetus
Summary: "It was an honor, above any he had received before, to lie down and join with the one he had admired for so long. And while he was still a god, he felt as though he were the one being blessed."


Personification

A Saiyuki fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Beta read by: Orenda and iamzuul

Please take note – this story features the pairing Homura/Goku. _Consensual _Homura/Goku. If the idea of these two together, or the idea of two guys together, bother you, then please hit the back button now. The rating is for the mention and _very_ inexplicit description of a sex scene.

Dedicated to my lovely D-chan, who is the largest Homura/Goku fan I know, and who is the one who got me hooked to this pairing in the first place.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was warmth. It was such a strange sensation for him – a freezing chill through his body had become commonplace for him on a day to day basis. Despite how hard he tried to wish it away or not think of it, he had never grown used to it. Ever. He had felt the touch of freezing wind fueled by ice and snow, and still it didn't compare to the coldness that entrapped his wrists. Nothing could compare with the objectification of Heaven's attitude in his chains.

And yet now he was warm – his limbs twined with the very essence of the earth, warming him, fighting his chains even while resting to prove to the war prince that Heaven's will was not absolute. The earth was complimented by "Paradise" by being its opposite, and it made it seem that much more precious. Sometimes he wondered if being given his position was a blessing in disguise. He had been given freedom to walk the earth without suspicion. In a way, he was permitted to mingle with those he found… more genuine. Humans and demons were hypocrites, but at least they were aware of it.

But the earth itself was not hypocritical. It did what it said, even if the results were somewhat harsh. Maybe that was why he, a war prince, loved to dwell there. Or maybe it was the human in him calling him home.

The embrace of the earth's spirit felt so much more like home than Heaven ever did. Heaven made him feel so cold. The earth thawed that from his body.

Homura felt a small smile touch his expression. He had been wrong in saying nothing could compare to his chains. The living and breathing personification of the earth was infinitely more complex and powerful.

Said personification, almost as if sensing he was being considered, drew closer. A palm pressed into Homura's lower back, and the demigod could feel more of his skin warm as their bodies fed off of each other's heat. But Homura felt slightly guilty as his cold chain insolently fixed itself between them, separating them and stealing the earth's warmth and turning it into bitterness.

He had felt for centuries that the chains on his wrists were a more painful reminder of his crime – his existence – then the cell he grew up in ever could. Though "free" he was confined – separated from the world. His chain was to be a barrier to all.

Somehow, though, it didn't bother the earth spirit. Just a short while ago when they had been preparing for their joining, it had been the earth spirit who wound his arm in the chain, purposely submitting himself to the same sensation that his to-be lover felt constantly. He had winced, yes, but instead of pulling away he linked their fingers together with his bound hand while the other had found its way into the war prince's hair. The earth spirit understood the pain that these chains caused. Homura knew he was one of the only ones that did.

Heaven had foolishly tried to contain the power of the Great Sage, but the metal could not suppress the perfect personification of the earth. He had been the only one to prove them so wrong that they did their best to make the earth itself forget what he had done. But Homura knew that the earth spirit, that Goku, had not forgotten – he just couldn't consciously remember.

Goku had not been afraid of the chains. As their bodies had pressed together in their charged heat, he would not let it separate him from the one he was with. In contrast to how the chain spiraled down his arm, he had wound his legs around Homura's waist and pulled him closer. He had been yearning to be taken, and when his body arched in the first moment of their joining, Homura had been speechless in awe. And as they moved together, it was almost as if he could hear silent whispering amongst their moans and cries.

_I am stronger than your chains._

The hand had moved from his hair to claw at his back – desperate to grasp onto the body he had been craving as their tempo changed. Pain was fleeting as nails cut into his skin, but Homura was too used to pain to regard it with much attention; his body was in the process of being satisfied in so many other places that he didn't mind. They'd be marks he'd proudly bear.

In his most highly charged moment – only seconds after Goku's own – he had found himself crying out louder than any exclamation either of them had made that night. Although technically he was pouring out, he felt like the exact opposite was happening to him. Goku moaned at the sensation, and Homura couldn't help but feel as though he were being filled. It was a stunning feeling that caressed every nerve of his body.

How he wished he could remain like this forever – their forms molded perfectly to match the shape of the other as they conversed silently with fingers and kisses. Homura could still feel the slick testimony of Goku's approval between them.

Just how many individuals could claim that they had gotten such attention from the very earth? How many could say that their lover was the Great Sage whose power equaled Heaven's? Truthfully Homura knew that there could be one other possibility in the whole world, but Goku had still chosen _him_.

It was an honor, above any he had received before, to lie down and join with the one he had admired for so long. And while he was still a god, he felt as though he were the one being blessed. Strange that a heretic would receive a blessing from someone with such power, but not so strange when he remembered that that same someone was of his own kind. While their heritage was different, they were still connected by a remarkable similarity. Maybe that was why he could understand why the earth spirit acted like he did. And maybe…

…maybe it was why he felt at peace, and for once, complete.

* * *

Much thanks to Orenda, iamzuul and my older sister for helping me with this story. Comments and criticisms appreciated.

Iapetus


End file.
